


Softer Colors

by vondeera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feels, Fingering, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Riding, Slight spoilers for ep 7, Smut, Yuuri POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondeera/pseuds/vondeera
Summary: At the first touch of his lips, my world shattered and then put itself back together in the span of mere seconds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am back with yet ANOTHER Viktuuri fic. Episode 7 was a deeeelight I couldn't not write something about it tbh so here you go enjoy. As always, comments are greatly appreciated

            At the first touch of his lips, my world shattered and then put itself back together in the span of mere seconds. The euphoria and adrenaline mingled up and intertwined until my thoughts were but a jumbled mess. It all happened while we were falling on the ice, perhaps less than 3 seconds. When I came to, we were already down and contrary to the amalgam of thoughts just before, my emotions suddenly became crystal clear as I gazed into Viktor’s eyes.

            We were on a taxi back to the hotel when I finally got the chance to think our first kiss through. Viktor was looking out the window, seemingly thoughtful, uncharacteristically quiet. Making music on ice when I’m dancing for Viktor is easy, his gaze on me puts me at ease and his touch on my skin sets me ablaze with something I can only now identify as desire. I sigh and, in turn stare out the window – trying to distract myself. As my lack of sleep was finally catching up with me, I let my eyes rest for a moment. “Don’t fall asleep yet, Yuuri, we’re almost back at the hotel now,” he tells me and I almost ignore it, but to reinforce his point, his hand finds mine on the backseat. I tremble.

            With my best effort, I keep my eyes open and my senses somewhat alert the next 10 minutes, using all my remaining energy to focus on where our skin is joined. _Ah, my fingertips always become so happy when I am able to feel his skin_. I won’t lie, as much as I am tired, I am eager to go where there is no audience, no cameras, no competition and no judge – to go where Viktor is mine and mine only, where he’s for my eyes only to feast upon. His fingers lace with mine so naturally, I almost don’t notice when he’s pulling me out of the car until the chilly air hits my face. _We’re here._

            In spite of my previous sleepiness, as soon as we’re alone I waste not a moment before I claim his mouth with all the emotion I finally came to acknowledge. The softness of his hair feels comfortable underneath my palms, as do his cold ones on the naked skin on my back. As I tingle all over, I register how paradoxical the situation is; where there are no words orally spoken I feel I can hear Viktor’s voice in the back of my head as clear as day.

            Viktor’s hands were hasty on my body, groping at my ass and palming at where my pulse is racing wildly. “I’m glad you got the message,” he breaths against the skin of my neck, undoing the button of my trousers and getting me naked faster than I can process the information. “Leave your side?” his hand firmly wraps around the proof of just how incredibly aroused I was and I moan for him. _Give me more,_ I tell him in my head but words fail me nonetheless. “How could I ever do that, my sweet Yuuri?”

            My senses are terribly dull for the time being; so much so that it seems as though Viktor goes from fully clothed to stark naked in the blink of an eye – not a sight I’m unfamiliar with. Suddenly, he pauses. Framing me with his hands on my hips he throws me a look from above and I struggle to understand what he wants from me. “Tell me, Yuuri,” he coos, rubbing small circles in my hip bone. _I know,_ I try again, wordlessly. My eyes fall on the top of his chest, travelling downwards. He’s here, he’s very much real and I just so decided that he’s just mine. “I want you,” I finally whisper, pressing myself back to what I assume is a wall, but at this point the only thing I am truly aware of is the man in front of me and the love and want written all over his face.

            “I want you, too,” he says almost matter-of-factly, and where I had a long minute to gather myself properly, now Viktor was _everywhere._ It was so dark and yet I felt like there was so much light everywhere – everything became a blur, I was happy. “Y-Yuuri?!” I hear Viktor suddenly call for me, his palms cradling my face. “Don’t you stop,” I groan, pushing him back when I take notice of the bed. Yes, I was crying. Yes, God yes, I was just so happy.

            Viktor falls back first on the bed and promptly spreads himself out for me. Because he’s mine. I straddle his hips so that our equally throbbing erections brush against one another, earning a synchronized gasp from the two of us. As I marvel at this masterpiece of a man in front of me, Viktor reaches around for a bag thrown by the bed, taking out a small bottle and a condom packet. “I would say something about you having planned this, but I’m probably equally guilty,” I grin seductively, grinding my hips down onto his, keeping myself steady with my palms on his chest. “I’m positive you were definitely the one to seduce me, Yuuri,” he chuckles, grabbing hold of my hip with one hand and spreading some lube on our cocks for better friction.

            I have imagined this many times over before; he’s been the object of my fantasies for more than I would like to admit. When my fingers are slick enough, I skillfully reach behind me to open myself up. The first intrusion is always a little uncomfortable, I find, but I have done enough experimenting to know how and where it feels good. More importantly, this is supposed to be a mutually pleasurable experience; I don’t stop my hips for a moment.

            “You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,” he smiles, rubbing up and down my thighs, face gorgeously flushed. I wanted to tell him how beautiful _he_ was – how I could stay and stare at the way his face is lit up with affection and lust for hours on end, but yet again I am unable to utter one word. “I don’t know where I like you more, Yuuri, on the ice where I proudly watch you amaze everybody or here – where only I can listen to the gorgeous melody of your body, Yuuri, I love your songs,” he seems to go on and on, but the way he speaks my name makes me more and more excited until I am painfully hard and painfully ready to feel him inside me.

            “I can’t wait for you to win gold so that I won’t have to share you with the world anymore,” he’s sitting up, propping himself on his hands so he could give me one chaste kiss. I vaguely thought that, somehow, our feelings were much more similar than I thought; I, too, selfishly wanted to take him away and never ever give him back. “For now, I can’t wait for this,” he smirks, thrusting his hips upwards in tune with my own rhythm. By now, I had three fingers in me and enough arousal to completely drown me.

            “I’m ready now, Viktor,” I whisper impatiently, removing the fingers and reaching for the condom with a speed I’ve never had before. He was looking up at me with a loving, patient gaze, rubbing my skin from my knees to my thighs and on the curve of my ass, giving it a little pat. I slid the rubber on his dick and I stopped for a moment and swallow – obviously larger than my fingers. I didn’t care too much though – I wanted him right then and there.

            I use my knees to raise myself slightly and position myself properly. Viktor brushes the back of one palm over my cheek and groans as I start sinking down on him: “I love you, Yuuri.” My entire being is shaken from the core outward, waves of pleasure crashing over me and making me see stars like never before. I felt as though I could burst in any second. And yet I’m completely staring at him, mouth agape, tears once again on my cheeks. “That’s why I will never leave you,” he adds before wrapping his arms around my back, locking me in a safe embrace. “I will move now, Yuuri, ok?” I nod furiously, grinding my hips down once again for a few moments.

            My arms wrap around his shoulders and I do my best to keep up. My body is rejoicing in the pleasure – the sexual love, _eros._ But my heart – oh my heart was the one truly exhilarated. I didn’t know until now, how much I longed for him, how much I wanted him. Because my world becomes softer when I’m with him, colors become brighter, my body moves differently, my thoughts are different. _I love him, of course._

            Somehow my coach – lover knows exactly the angles which would make me lose my mind, knows exactly where and how to touch me, the speed and tempo which would create magic. All I could do was moan his name, over and over and over again. _“Viktor!” I love you, “Viktor!”so, so much._

            When my orgasm hit me, feeling I could never describe washed over me. I held onto Viktor for dear life, feeling him do the same as our pleasure sang in unison – a beautiful harmony of breaths and moans and promises of never-ending love. I don’t remember much after that – but Viktor’s face in our first morning together, I will never forget that sight.


End file.
